


Reunited

by DareTony



Series: A Titan's Bond [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTony/pseuds/DareTony
Summary: Striker-4 finds a familiar face at the Farm. Neither titan can hold back from making up for their time apart.





	Reunited

In the fading twilight Striker-4 saunters back into the safety of the Farm his head held high after yet another successful mission. Not that anything else should be expected from him. He always gets the job done. The two other guardians from his fireteam, a hunter and another titan, both clap Striker on the back as they parts ways, giving him the responsibility of reporting in to Hawthorne.

“Thanks for the hard work, keep it up,” Hawthorne passes a handful of glimmer and a new rifle over to him as a reward. The weapon is a garbage in comparison he already has so he will simply dismantle it for parts later but the spare glimmer is always nice. “I’ll send word when I have another task for you. See you around guardian.”

With Hawthorne’s dismissal the titan turns and makes his way back down the metal staircase, brushing a spec of dirt off his chest plate as he does. Light is quickly fading and there isn’t much to do other than go socialize or turn in for the night. A few guardians are at the field playing a game of soccer, others are gathered around a bonfire at the lake side. But a lone figure stands at the center of the Farm beside the small fountain that he can’t seem to identify. Having made a point to keep track of everybody that enters the farm for both personal and security reasons, he realizes they must have arrived while he was away on mission.

Their back faces Striker but from that he determines the figure to be an awoken male of a slender yet muscular build, midnight blue hair shaved and kept cropped close to his scalp. It’s a familiar sight that brings a slight sense of longing. Nothing can be done to help that though, so Striker lets the feeling pass. Instead he puts his mind to making another introduction to a potential new ally. 

“Hey! Hold up!” the exo calls out loud enough to attract the awoken man’s attention, noticing that he prepares to step away. Caught off guard the other man turns and Striker thinks nothing of him. But then he sees those eyes. The soft orange glow against frosted pale skin that’s offset by the black rimming of his eye sockets.

Sure, there may be a few scars scattered across his once flawless face and a gauntness to his cheeks that wasn’t there before. But it is unmistakably the very man Striker had silently mourned in the weeks prior. Sprinting across the path, Striker vaults over the small stone ledge to drop down beside the smaller man.The awoken man stumbles slightly in surprise, likely to have toppled over if Striker’s hands had not immediately grabbed his shoulders to keep him steady. 

“This isn't a joke right? You are really here? It is actually you Dante?” in the immediate moment Striker begins to second guess himself. He wants to step back and put his guard back up. If it isn't Dante he doesn't want somebody else to see him being anything else but a hardened veteran. 

A smile spreads across the awoken's face, his lips slightly parting to speak. “Of course. Who else do you know that looks this good?” his tone is soft and teasing, yet laced with pained restraint. 

It doesn't help when a moment later Striker is throwing himself into the arms of his lover without restraint. Dante is weak and unprepared to bare the weight of his large lover. Water splashes up around them as the pair lanes into the shallow fountain. Striker remains relatively dry, and most of the water glides right off the metal plating of his armor, but Dante is worse for ware. Dressed in civilian clothes, he can't do much to prevent water soaking into the fabric as his back is still submerged. 

“Right, yeah I missed you too babe. But do you think we could do this somewhere a little more dry and cozy?” Dante winces under Striker's bulky frame. 

“Of course! Sorry, didn't think about that it's been a while since you've had to catch me like that,” Striker crawls out of the fountain and moves to help the smaller man. Only as he helps the man stand does Striker notice the thick bandages around Dante's left leg. He even seems be favoring his opposite leg. “You're hurt.”

“So it would seem,” the awoken chuckles as he leans a bit of his weight on his lover. “Since you are part of then reason these bandages are now soiled, think would you mind helping me redress them?”

Throwing one of Dante’s arms around his bulky shoulder, Striker assists the awoken with walking to the small shack Striker was provided with for lodging. Cozy isn’t a word that Dante would use to describe the room. On the floor is a mound of uneven cushions formed into a makeshift bed, tattered rags for blankets thrown over it, and rickety wooden chair sits in one corner. After several weeks out in the wilderness though Dante is just happy to have something with four walls.

“Welcome home!” Striker spreads out his arm in mock show of displaying his poor accodemations. “It’s the best room around,” he gives a small laugh, but in all honesty it is the better than sharing bunks like most of the surviving guardians. Only because of his skill and status was Striker gifted with his own separate quarters.

“It’s nice,” Dante gives a gentle smile as he leans against the wall, allowing Striker to help tug off his soaked clothing. Together they shed his clothing, hanging up the wet articles outside to dry and leaving the blue skinned titan in only his underclothes.

Darkened blue and purple bruises litter the majority of his left calf and thigh, a gnarly stitched wound running down from inside his upper thigh towards the outside of his knee. Clearly it is fairly painful, more than Dante lets on. Yet he stays silent as Striker kneels on the ground before him, warm metallic hands gently soothing ointment into his pained frost colored flesh. What Striker doesn’t notice as he tends his lover’s wounds is the growing tent in the awoken’s underwear. After a while without a single gentle touch and now with the sight of his lover down on his knees Dante can’t help himself. Tying off the last knot of the bandages Striker lifts his head with the intent to look into Dante’s eyes, but instead stops at the sight of the straining cock trapped in Dante’s briefs.

If exos could drool Striker is sure that he would be dripping it all the way down his chin and onto the floor. His hands hover over Dante’s thighs for a moment before he launches himself up to kiss his lover, sliding himself into the smaller man’s lap. The kiss is rough, Striker desperately reaching and grabbing at his lover in attempt to pull him closer while Dante reaches down to grab a handful of Striker’s ass to drag him against the bulge in his trousers. Soon Striker is straining against the confines of his armor. Desperate for stimulation the large titan tries gridding down against his lover’s bulge, pressing more of his weight against Dante’s thighs.

“Fuck! Wait Striker!” Dante rips his lips away from Striker, lifting the exo’s thick thighs to redistribute his weight. 

Startled, the exo pulls back, afraid he mistepped and ruined the mood. He isn't quite sure he can survive the sexual frustration if they stop. Dante seems to notice the look of disappointment in Striker’s ruby optics and gives an amused sigh. Rubbing the metal guards along his thigh, Dante strokes the side of the exo’s face with his other hand.

“I didn’t say we had to stop, babe,” he reassures with a smile, leaning forward to peck Striker softly on the mouth plates. “We just have to be a little gentle, alright? My range of movement is a bit limited at the moment,” he gives a breathy chuckle as lust clearly begins clouding his amber eyes.

“Gentle? Yeah I can do that,” Striker breaths thoughtfully, pressing their mouths back together for a moment before sliding off the awoken’s lap to lower to his knees once more.

Digging his fingers into Dante's waistband, Striker slowly begins to pull the last remaining article that hides his lover from view. As he reveals the beautifully throbbing blue erection Striker feels his own cock give a painful throb in the confines of his armor. Gifted with length and girth, Dante's cock is a weapon that easily brings Striker to a whimpering mess. There is a large bead of pre-cum at the tip of Dante's cock as well as a long river of it dribbling down his shaft. Before being with the exo Dante had produced so much of the substance, but with Striker incapable of producing his own lubricants Dante's body seemingly adapted to producing more to compensate. 

“Well what are you waiting for? Don't just stare at it,” Dante chides with a playful tone, one hand moving to the back of Striker's head. “Get busy and suck my cock baby.”

Striker doesn't need to be told twice. The awoken lets out a strangled moan as he feels the other titan's mouth sink down around him to the base. It's a beautiful sight to see the ebony exo bobbing his head up and down along Dante's rigid flesh. While the mouth of an exo may not be the most welcoming orifice for his cock, the sight of his giant of a boyfriend submissively on his knees to service him only makes Dante throb even more inside his lover's mouth. One of the awoken's hands stays at the back of Striker's head, giving a firm yet gentle push to force his cock further into the exo's throat. Pre-cum leaks out from between Striker's mouth plates and flows down to soil the front of his pristine armor. With another moan Dante grabs at Striker's chin and forces him to lock with his gaze all while still gliding his mouth along the shaft in his throat. 

“You are mine,” Dante speaks in a pleasant yet dominating voice as his thumb strokes along Striker's cheek. “Hopefully you didn't forget that while I was gone.”

Pulling off his cock, Striker moves his hands to rest on his lover's thighs. “Of course not,” a bit of Dante's pre-cum still drips from Striker's mouth as he speaks. “My body always belongs to you.”

Swiping up the pre-cum that is still rolling down the exo's face with his finger, Dante sucks his own flavor off his digit. Giving Striker a faint push so that he backs up enough so he has room to stand, Dante moves towards the makeshift bed. As he sits the cushion it gives way and Dante sinks into it in a way that is at least moderately comfortable. His back is half propped up pressed against the wall with his legs sprawled out and slightly spread apart. Still his cock is standing perfectly erect between his thighs just begging to be inside of Striker. 

“Strip baby, I want to see you,” Dante watches his lover with unwavering interest, his hand moving to grasp his cock as Striker stands and reaches to unclasp his chest plate. 

There is a soft sway to the exo's hips as he pulls the different buckles and clasps holding his armor in place. As each piece comes loose Striker gently lowers it to the floor rather than letting it fall. No point in damaging perfectly good armor. Dante drags him hand slowly up and down his cock as piece by piece is added to the growing pile on the floor. Most of Striker's body is smooth sculpted metal to look like that of a well toned muscular chest. From between his thighs also stands his cock made of black soft metal and rubber so that it had some give and flexibility. 

“Do you like it?” Striker asks as he glides one his hands down his waist towards his dick, a playful lusty hint to his voice. “Have you missed being able to see my body whenever you would like?” 

“Get over here and sit on my dick already,” Dante commands, beginning to feel a sense of desperation. The firm authority to the awoken's voice sends a pleasant shiver down Striker's back and has him swiftly moving to the bed. 

Crawling into Dante's lap, Striker moves so that he is facing towards his lover. Blue hands grip at Striker's waist to keep him steady as he reaches underneath himself to grip Dante's cock and slowly line it up with his hole. When he feels the slick tip pressing into him Striker begins to lower his hips until he is sitting flush against Dante's lap. 

“Oh fuck!” Striker moans as he feels wonderfully stuffed, his hands reaching out to hold Dante's shoulders. “It's been too long since I've had you inside me! Do I feel good?”

“Of course baby, you feel amazing,” Dante leans up to press a kiss against Striker's face. The hands on the exo's hips tighten and pull down. “You are a perfect fit for my cock. Best feeling ever!”

Lifting up his hips Striker begins to bounce himself up and down the huge cock spearing his ass, his own cock bobbing with the movement. Moaning loudly Striker arches his back, his ass pressing further into Dante's lap. Bracing his legs against the ground Dante thrusts up into the large exo even despite the burning pain it brings to his injured thigh. A whine leaves Striker as he paws at his lover, pulling him closer as he desperately tries to reach his climax. 

“Fuck, you look so gorgeous,” Dante hums as his arms stretch around to Striker's back, the soft pads of his fingers digging into the rubbery padding along his spine. It's always been one of the places on his bad to make him extra hot and needy. 

“Oh you feel good! So fucking good Dante!” the exo moans between pants, bracing against the thighs pressing against his backside. “Missed your cock so much!”

For a moment Striker isn't sure what happened. Somehow he finds himself flipped onto his back, pressed hard against the mattress with his thighs spread wide and propped against Dante's broad shoulders. A drawn out moan leaves him as the new position has Dante's wonderfully long girth dragging against all the right spots inside Striker's tight ass.

“Oh god harder! Please! Harder!” Striker is near incoherent, almost delirious with need and want. His hands claw at Dante's back, trying to pull him impossibly closer. 

Harsh groans leave Dante as he thrusts become brutal yet have Striker seeing stars and whimpering out his need. Gripping his lover's thighs, Dante nearly folds his larger lover nearly in half so that he is spread impossibly wider. Striker loses himself in the feeling of the cock pounding so perfectly inside him, uniting him and bringing him as close as he could ever get with his lover. 

“I.. I can't last much longer,” the huge titan whimpers pathetically as he arches his back more. If he were able to drool he is sure it would be rolling down his face. 

So lost in the feeling of the hips slamming against his ass and the cock sliding against his walls Striker can only moan and whimper senselessly as he is overwhelmed with pleasure. Striker's system seems to overload, his vision going white as Dante leans in to kiss him just as he begins to flood his lover's ass with his cum. It causes Striker to shoot rope after rope of his own synthetic cum all over both lovers as Dante continues to pound into his overworked hole until they both start coming down from their highs. 

As Dante pulls out he collapses to the side of the still recovering exo, breathing heavy and sweat clinging to his skin. A soft laugh eventually comes from Striker as he finally turns to his side to gaze at his lover. Lying face down, Dante gives a satisfied sigh as he feels a pair of metallic fingers thread through his hair. 

“Enjoy yourself?” Dante manages to ask when he manages to move again, shifting over to rest against Striker's warm metal chest. 

“You know I did,” Striker grins and chuckles as he pulls the smaller man closer, content to soothingly cuddle him after the pleasure he had just given him. “How about you? That wasn't very gentle near the end? Your leg okay?”

Dante gives a nod, face buried between the exo's pectoral with his eyes closed. After the long journey of getting to the farm, his orgasm had finally drained the last of his energy. Sure his thigh also aches more than before, but he wouldn't have changed anything. 

“I love you,” the awoken manages to mumble just before slipping into unconsciousness. 

“I love you too. Get some sleep handsome,” Striker continues to stroke his lover's hair even after he is sure that he has fallen asleep. “I'll be here to keep you safe.”


End file.
